There is a need in various fields, such as construction, landscaping and farming to provide a digging device capable of digging ditches or holes of significant lengths and/or depths. Preferably such device should be mechanically operated so as to avoid the necessity for manual labor in the digging operation. Conventionally such digging is done by a backhoe which gets its name from the fact that it is mounted to the back of the vehicle such as a tractor. Conventional backhoes are quite complicated and expensive as well as cumbersome to use. In general, the expense for such a conventional backhoe tractor is so prohibitive that it does not have widespread appeal to farmers or landscapers who might only occasionally need the digging operation. For such users, when the occasional need arises, backhoes are rented or owners of backhoes are contracted to do the specialized digging operation.